monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Two: Terrible Things
Chapter Two: Terrible Things is the second episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on May 5, 2018. Synopsis As the Bratz become successful in their first magazine sale, Burdine Maxwell begins to sense a potential threat to her own company. Jade and Sasha throw a party in honor of their success, while Meygan uncover a mysterious prophecy that could pose a threat to the girls. Episode Opening Scene A teen couple are making out in a tent in the woods. GIRL: Did you hear that? BOY: No! What is it? Twig noises are heard. BOY: Someone is probably trying to prank us. The boy steps out the tent as the girl peeks out after him. Suddenly the boy is lifted into the air by an unseen force. He lands back on the ground and his eye is impaled by a stick. GIRL: (screams) AAA! Oh my God! ???: (whispers) Don't be scared... GIRL: Wah! Who's there? The girl is then dragged out of her tent, and leaves her floating in the air. Suddenly the girl begins to bleed from her eyes, ears, nose and eventually coughs up blood and dies. The body then drops to the ground. (INTRO) Scene 1 Meygan rides her bike through the woods and comes across the abandoned Bratzillaz Academy. She enters the building, which has been severely burned. As she enters the library, the shot transitions into a flashback to 1693 continuing where last episode left off. JADE: Oh my God! Cloetta's DEAD! What are we going to do? MEYGANA: I don't know but we can't do nothing... The other witches will discover the body in the morning.... We don't have time! SASHABELLA: Wha- Who killed her!? Yasmina Clairvoya walks over to Cloetta Spelletta's corpse and places her hand on Cloetta's hand where she goes into a premonition of her death. YASMINA: I don't know who it was... But the killer is certainly not human. Yasmina looks worried. JADE: What's wrong, Yasmina? YASMINA: It's probably nothing... But Cloetta heard a strange voice before her death and after we did that spell, I think we woke a terrifying creature. SASHABELLA: But nothing happened after that spell... It failed, right? MEYGANA: I mean spells can take awhile to unfold. Jade J'Adore looks over at Cloetta's body. JADE: What are we going to do with her? Back in the present day, Meygan walks around the library and comes across a book that somehow survived the fire. At Yasmin's house... MEYGAN: Read it and weep, ladies! We are certified witches. JADE: A book proves nothing... By that logic it would make the bible real? MEYGAN: This isn't just any book, it came from that abandoned school hidden in the woods. YASMIN: The one on the outside of the city? MEYGAN: That's the one? SASHA: I hear that place is haunted. MEYGAN: Not from where I was standing. MEYGAN: Yasmin, do you still have that spellbook? YASMIN: Yes, it's in my room. Yasmin leaves. Jade scrolls through her cellphone. JADE: Oh-My-God! SASHA: What is it? JADE: Oh my God! I can't believe this is happening! Screw the witchy crap... this is goals. Jade leaves the house. MEYGAN: Umm... Where's she going? SASHA: I don- Oh my- Sasha looks at her phone as it's revealed that their magazine as made it's way to front page news with many praises coming from adoring fans. Scene 2 At Your Thing Magazine, Burdine Maxwell comes across articles praising the Bratz for their magazine... With one even calling it better Your Thing Magazine. BURDINE: Oh my- Burdine finds more articles, praising the Bratz. BURDINE: This can't be happening! Burdine's assistant enters the room. ASSISTANT: Burd- BURDINE: GET OUT! AND DON'T RETURN UNTIL I SEE A PUMPKIN SPICE LATTE WITH YOU. The assistant runs out. BURDINE: I will destroy those girls! At Cloe's home, she sits by her pool with her feet in the pool while she looks through her laptop regarding her father's arrest over a ponzi scheme. Jade appears. JADE: Hey Cloe! CLOE: Oh-Uh! Hey. What's up? JADE: I have great news... You know our fashion magazine idea? CLOE: Yeah? JADE: Well, we "made" it and everyone loves it! CLOE: Oh my God! Really? Cloe begins to type into her laptop and finds articles praising the Bratz for their first time success. CLOE: WOW! JADE: I know! So why didn't you come to Yasmin's house? CLOE: I was busy! My mom went on another bender last night... JADE: Ohh...Well you wouldn't have found it interesting anyways. CLOE: Why? JADE: Meygan, that new girl... She found this book at that abandoned school claiming we are still witches! CLOE: But what if it is true... What if we are witches? JADE: Doesn't make my life any different. My mom is still a miserable bitch. CLOE: So! What are we doing to celebrate tonight? JADE: Leave that to me, Angel... But you can invite Cameron. Jade leaves. Scene 3 At Yasmin's house... YASMIN: Where is everyone? MEYGAN: Jade left because the Bratz magazine blew up and Sasha got a text from Jade to meet her. YASMIN: Oh my God, really? MEYGAN: Yeah, it's all over the internet... Where's that spellbook? YASMIN: Oh! I can't find it anywhere. MEYGAN: Have you asked your Grandmother? YASMIN: No way... The last thing I need is to look crazy with this witchy crap in front of my Abuelita. MEYGAN: It's fine! We can use this one for now. Meygan picks up the spellbook and a page falls out. YASMIN: What's that? Meygan picks up the page, only to realize it's a photo of the Bratzillaz. MEYGAN: Oh my God! What if I were to tell you more proof we are actually witches. YASMIN: I'd say... Spoil me. Meygan shows Yasmin the photo. YASMIN: Oh my God! They look exactly like us... Are they related to us? MEYGAN: I guess. Do you believe we're witches now though? Yasmin continues to look at the photo fixated on Yasmina. This occurs back into a flashback to 1693, picking up where it left from the last time. YASMINA: Ladies, I think we have to do something unspeakable... Because the more time we wait, the more we are going to be accused for murdering Cloetta. MEYGANA: Yasmina's right! JADE: But what though? YASMINA: We have to bury the body in the woods. SASHABELLA: We can't go into the woods at midnight! That's where witch hunters come out. MEYGANA: Then we have to hurry. The girls walk out of the school with Cloetta's body covered. They make it into the woods, where Yasmina and Meygana begin to dig? YASMINA: This is going take forever! SASHABELLA: What about that over there? Sashabella points to a cliff. MEYGANA: Perfect! The girls then move the body over to the cliff. YASMINA: I'm so sorry, Cloetta! You will be missed. The girls throw the body over the edge. MEYGANA: We can never speak of this! Let's return to the school before we get into more trouble. Scene 4 At Stylesvile Mall, Jade and Sasha are shopping for the party. JADE: Can we stop by the Smoothie Bar before we leave. SASHA: Sure! At the Smoothie Bar... JADE: So, don't tell me you believe in this witchy crap? SASHA: I mean, i don't know! It would make sense. JADE: But witches, really? SASHA: I know... I'm confused by the whole thing too. JADE: Is that Cameron over there? Sasha looks over to see Cameron sitting by himself. SASHA: Yeah, I think so. Jade walks over to him. JADE: Hey Cameron. CAMERON: Hey Jade... What's up? JADE: Nothing much! We are having a party tonight... To celebrate our magazine's success. CAMERON: Oh really? That's awesome! JADE: You can come along too... It will be at Sasha's house... I know that Cloe is looking forward to seeing you! CAMERON: Sure! I would love to come. Meredith Baxter Dimly walks over. MEREDITH: Why are you talking to her? JADE: Oh Meredith! What are you doing here? CAMERON: She's helping me study. MEREDITH: So if you don't mind... Leave! Jade walks back over to Sasha. JADE: Can you believe her? SASHA: Meredith is a bitch... There's no way Cameron is interested in that. Scene 5 Cloe goes to her bedroom and tries searching for her money. She goes to confront her mom, Polita. CLOE: Mom! Did you take my money? I need to buy a dress for a party tonight. POLITA: What's the party for? CLOE: Oh! Uh- Me and my friends are celebrating the success of our magazine. Do you have my money? POLITA: Sorry Angel... CLOE: Are you serious!? What the fuck, mom! POLITA: Hey! I might be a drunk mess but I'm still your mother. CLOE: It's not fair!... Ever since dad got arrested you turned into the worst person imaginable. Cloe storms out. Meanwhile, Yasmin and Meygan walk along the woods towards Bratzillaz Academy... YASMIN: I don't feel comfortable with this, Meygan! MEYGAN: Why? YASMIN: Because the woods are creepy and the fact there's an abandoned school in the middle of it, just makes my blood run cold. MEYGAN: C'mon, there's nothing to be scared off. As they enter the building, a dark shadow runs past the hall. YASMIN: What was that? MEYGAN: What was what? YASMIN: Uh- Nothing. I thought I saw something. They hear a glass break. YASMIN: Scratch that! Are you sure no one was here since your last visit? MEYGAN: Last I checked. Meygan begins to look around. MEYGAN: Oh-My-God! YASMIN: What!? Yasmin runs over and looks into the direction where Meygan is looking at, as they both see the same spellbook that Yasmin lost from her house. YASMIN: How did it get here!? MEYGAN: I don't know? ???: What are you two doing here? The girls get a fright as they turn around to see Eitan standing there. MEYGAN: We can ask you the same question... What are you doing here? EITAN: That's none of your business. MEYGAN: Well, the same applies for you. Meygan continues to look around. YASMIN: So... Uh! I know you, right? Yasmin begins to vaguely remember Eitan as the guy she kissed in her vision. EITAN: Yeah! We both go Stiles High. YASMIN: Oh yeah! Sorry about Meygan... She's really impatient. EITAN: It's fine- Meygan picks up the book. MEYGAN: Okay Yasmin! Let's get out of here. Scene 6 Cloe is in her bedroom as Polita knocks before entering. CLOE: Go away! POLITA: I'm sorry, dear... Sometimes I know I can be a raging bitch. CLOE: Is that why Sonya left? POLITA: (sigh) I guess I'm an insufferable person to be around. CLOE: You can say that twice. Polita walks over and sits on her bed. POLITA: I know... and that's why I want to make it up to you... and hopefully, one day, your sister. In Polita's walk-in closet... CLOE: Wow! So you're just going to give me one of your expensive dresses? POLITA: Well, ever since your father's arrest I've had to sell some stuff to make ends meet, and I refuse to give up my dresses. CLOE: Classic mom. POLITA: But I suppose one day I'll have to sell them on ebay... So I say go crazy! How about this little number? Cloe looks at the dress. CLOE: Hmm. Meanwhile, Jade and Sasha are helping Yasmin decorate her house for the party. SASHA: So where's Meygan and Cloe? JADE: Cloe's on her way. SASHA: And Meygan? YASMIN: She's at home, working on a spell or two. JADE: You still believe in this crap? YASMIN: I mean, you know that book I found here? SASHA: Yeah? YASMIN: Well, it went missing and turned up at the Bratzillaz academy. SASHA: Wait! Why did you go there? YASMIN: Meygan wanted to go. But we met a cute guy. SASHA: Who? YASMIN: I didn't catch his name but he's around our school. JADE: Hold that thought. Jade walks over to Dylan who is already eating cupcakes... JADE: Dylan! Jade hits Dylan on the back of the head. DYLAN: Hey! Watch it! JADE: Well, don't eat the snacks and I wouldn't have to assault you. DYLAN: You can hit me one more time... If you like. JADE: A) When do you NEVER think about sex? B) I didn't know you were a Britney Spears fan. DYLAN: (laughs) There's a lot you don't know about me. Jade smiles as she looks down at her phone to see her dad calling her. JADE: Hey Dad! What's up? JASON: Hey sweetie, I won't be home until after midnight... Looks like it's going to be a long night. Jason is revealed to be in the woods, as he looks over at the teen couple who were killed earlier in the episode... Scene 7 Cloe is walking along the streets in her dress, making her way to the party. Suddenly, she looks into the window of a restaurant and sees Meredith and Cameron having a meal together. Meredith quickly notices Cloe standing at the window and kisses Cameron on the lips, making Cloe upset as she walks away. Meanwhile in the restaurant... CAMERON: Hey! What was that for? MEREDITH: Sorry! I guess I really have a thing for you. CAMERON: Really? MEREDITH: Yes! And we've been hanging out a lot. CAERMON: Yeah... Only to study though? MEREDITH: Tell a lie... I only agreed to help you because I REALLY like you... Truth is: I don't know shit about Trigonometry. Meredith's phone begins to ring. MEREDITH: Sorry... Gotta take this! It's my mom. Meredith leaves as Cameron looks down at his phone and calls Cloe. Cloe, who is upset answers the phone. CLOE: Hey! What's up? CAMERON: Are you crying? CLOE: No... Umm... I saw a really sad movie. CAMERON: Yeah! Your friends asked me to come to the party you have tonight... and I'm letting you know you, I'll be there. CLOE: Oh! That's great... But you really don't have to. CAMERON: Why? CLOE: I'm not even going myself... I'm sick. CAMERON: Ohh! Well, hope you get better soon and I guess I'll see you around at school. CLOE: Yeah. Cloe hangs up as she makes her way to Yasmin's house and knocks on the door. Back at the restuarant... MEREDITH: Sorry... I have to go and see my mom. CAMERON: Okay! See ya. MEREDITH: Bye. Meanwhile, Meygan is at her house researching the spellbooks. She comes across a page that is handwritten and almost like a diary entry... of a warning of a dangerous force. MEYGAN: For those who wonder... A curse that grows stronger... A flashback is shown in 1693 of Yasmina writing in the spellbook. YASMINA: Magic is almost impossible to stop it... Back in the present day... MEYGAN: A deadly curse we awoke... Back in the past... YASMINA: I call it... Back in the present day... MEYGAN: The Darkness. Final Scene At Your Thing Magazine building... Meredith enters Burdine's office while the latter is still reading "Bratz" reviews. MEREDITH: You asked to see me? BURDINE: Yes. Please sit down. Meredith sits down as Burdine begins to read one of the featured reviews. BURDINE: "Unlike some of its competition, "Bratz" knows its target audience and how to appeal to them. I'll definetly be checking out their next issue." MEREDITH: Really? You're still reading those damn reviews? BURDINE: But they're right. As much as I hate to admit, these little hellspawns called "millenials" just don't care for pink anymore. MEREDITH: Well obviously. Look, the answer is right in front of you. If you wanna keep up with the Bratz, you got to appeal to your target audience. BURDINE: Exactly. Which is why I'm letting you handle our next issue all alone. MEREDITH: Wait... what?! BURDINE: You're right. Your Thing needs a makeover, and as much as I don't want to surrender to the infamous spoiled juvenile weirdos, I have no choice. MEREDITH: I knew one day you would come around, mom. They both give a genuine smile at each other for a few seconds. BURDINE: I want this issue finished by the end of the week. Do we have a deal? MEREDITH: Deal. They both shake hands as Meredith leaves the office. BURDINE: Finally we'll destroy those damn Bratz! (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)